ShadowSpirit020/Characters
Listing of all my characters, both unposted and posted. * Bold means incompleted Characters (Revamped List) Chinese * Xiao-Li Hua, son of Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan ''Alumni English * Bravery S'Pades, son of the '''King of Spades' from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Quinn S'Pades, child of the King of Spades from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Egyptian * Amari Faraji, successor to the Pharaoh from Rhodopis * Thalia Farrow, daughter of Rhodopis from Rhodopis German * Jordan Dancer, son of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Tyler Charming, son of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Audrey Charming, daughter of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses Russian * Blake Von Dark, adoptive son of Von Rothbart from Swan Lake * Calina Kuznetsov, successor of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake Romanian * [[Livia Lupei|'Livia Lupei']], daughter of a Romanian Wolf (Lyall Lupei) and Romanian Witch (Autumn Heliot) Miscellaneous * Calpsyo Charming, daughter of a King Charming, successor to a Princess from Cinderella * Galatea Charming, daughter of a King Charming 'Alumni * [[Adelaide Charming|'Adelaide Charming]], daughter of a King Charming DROP-OUT * Axel Jayden "AJ" Charming, son of a King Charming * Cayden Charming, son of a King Charming * Liam Charming, son of a King Charming Welsh * Brynn Luwddoc, daughter of Gaheris from The Arthurian Legends * Dylan Luwddoc, son of Gaheris from The Arthurian Legends * Meghan Merrick, daughter of a''' Knight''' Student Roommates This is only done with CURRENT students. Next Generation Will organize later. Chinese * Jia-Li Hua, daughter of Galatea Charming and Xiao-Li Hua Danish/Japanese All co-owned with WiseUnicorn; and cross posted on the Mythology Wiki. * Nikolas Raiden-Claus, son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus * Serena Raiden-Claus, daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus * Soren Raiden-Claus, son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus * Dove Raiden-Claus, youngest daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus * Destin Raiden-Claus, youngest son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus Egyptian * Aharon Farrow, son of Thalia Farrow * Artemis Farrow, daughter of Thalia Farrow * Cleopatra Farrow-King, daughter of Thalia Farrow and Samara King French * Carine "Cari" Charming, daughter of Tyler Charming and Beauty Bonjour German * TBA, child of Tyler Charming and Beauty Bonjour Miscellaneous * Devon Charming, son of Liam Charming and Zoey Charming * Genevieve "Gene" Charming, daughter of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming * Grayson "Gray" Charming, son of Adelaide Charming and Unknown * Lucas Charming, son of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming * Mikayla Charming, daughter of Liam Charming and Zoey Charming * Olivia "Livy" Alington-Lupei, daughter of Meghan Alington and Livia Lupei * Roxy Charming, daughter of Cayden Charming and Audrey Charming Russian * Dusk Efiáltis-Ivashov, son of Blake Von Dark and Ivy Efiáltis * Zalira Efiáltis-Ivashov, daughter of Blake Von Dark and Ivy Efiáltis; cousin of Hecate Von Dark Notes * Niko and his siblings are posted here, and the EAH Mythology Wiki and are co-owned with WiseUnicorn Category:Subpages